


movie nights

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Couch Sex, Creepy Undertones, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsessive Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Vaginal Sex, Y'all should know what i'm about by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're watching a movie with Nagito, but he's acting a little strange...





	movie nights

**Author's Note:**

> me back at my usual bullshit sfjsdf This was a request from Tumblr!

Nagito had been acting a tad odd for the last half hour now, in a different way than usual. He kept on shifting uncomfortably in his position on the couch next to you. The two of you were cuddling while watching a movie, however, his mind seemed to be somewhere else entirely.

“Nagito… Are you alright?” Your voice was a tad hesitant but like always, all of his attention was immediately on you, a slight shudder going through him at the call of his name. He was always so sensitive towards anything you did. The relationship you two had wasn’t quite healthy and you knew it; he practically worshipped the ground you walked on. But it was probably safer for everyone involved if you stayed with him, it was the easiest way to keep him from lashing out.

“Ah, y-yes, I’m fine. You shouldn’t need to worry about someone like me.” It was sad how his self insults weren’t even a surprise anymore. He looked even less composed than before, pink entering his features and soft pants escaping through parted lips. Your hand went up to touch his face and he immediately pushed his face against your palm, eyelids fluttering shut.   
  
“You don’t seem completely fine…” You said, brow furrowing. “I love you, alright? If there’s a problem, I want to-” Those words seemed to have done the trick since, in a moment, you were pushed on your back on the couch, Nagito leaning over you. You were confused, until he started grinding against your leg, eyes teary and cheeks flushed. His knee was positioned between your legs. Every time he moved forward, he pushed against your crotch as well. Your pants quickly became a bother.

Oh. Well, that explained a lot.

“Hnn- S-sorry, but if you say things like that, I can’t control myself-” He whimpered. “You smelled so n-nice,” He could hardly speak between the moans slipping from his mouth, his movements erratic. Then, he completely halted, shaking as he did so. Heat pooled into your stomach at the sight of him being reduced to such an utter mess, just by being around you. 

“No, no- I shouldn’t take pleasure from you without… Without even bothering to give you something in return. It’s selfish, it’s-”   
  
“Nagito-” He didn’t freeze at the call of his name this time, instead leaning down to smash his lips against yours. There wasn’t much technique to it, teeth nearly clacking together and noses pushed against each other, however, he made up for it with his enthusiasm. When he pulled away, drool dripped down both of your chins. His pupils were dilated and his gaze refused to let you go. The kiss seemed to have satisfied him momentarily, still, his face was mere inches from you when he whispered;   
  
“I can’t wait to fuck you until you can’t walk anymore.”

You swear your heart stopped for a moment. Now you were the one shivering underneath him with wide eyes, cheeks burning up. Usually, Nagito was so sweet with you, careful with nearly everything he said. This was different. You couldn’t deny it sent a jolt of arousal through you. He drunk in every little detail of your reaction and a smile just a little too wide spread on his lips, eyes glazed. 

“Are you surprised? If you didn’t want me to know, you should’ve deleted your search history… It was just to know what you like the most, though.”

“W-wait, you-” But Nagito shushed you, gently putting his hand over your mouth.

“Be quiet, my love. Let me take care of you- Be a good, quiet girl and let me get you off.”

You didn’t struggle. You were aware there was no use arguing with him while he was in such a state, you’d just have to tell him how much of an invasion of privacy that was later. Also, you were pretty horny. He fumbled with your pants before pulling them down, rubbing your clit through your underwear. It wasn’t enough and a pathetic whine escaped your lips.   
  
“You’re so lovely, my hope, you know that, right?” His voice shook and his breath stuttered as spoke, digits rubbing faster with each word. “And you want me, right? You want someone as lowly as me to leave you breathless, to give you the treatment you deserve. Even if it dirties you in the process!” 

He slipped his fingers inside your underwear, dipping a digit into your core and spreading the wetness, leaving you mewling in the process. Sparks shot up your spine and you were about done with all the teasing. “You’re so wet, you’re practically dripping… Should I give you what you wish for already?…”

You were nodding before he even finished his sentence and a bit of drool fell from his mouth, eyes delirious. “Ah, I’m so g-glad… You see something in me-” It didn’t take him long to remove his pants and his throbbing cock was inside you in a fluid motion. “S-so good…! You’re so tight and warm and-! F-fuck… I don’t think I ever want to leave you-” The smile adorning his features was oh so giddy, his nails digging into the flesh of your thighs. 

You met every one of his thrusts, heat coiling in your stomach and your moans constantly filling the room. You didn’t think you were going to last long, especially not since Nagito’s clammy fingers continued to draw circles on your cunt.

“P-please, I-” You weren’t sure what you were begging for, but everything was overwhelming and you couldn’t think. Pleasure thrummed through your veins, body shivering and heart pounding in your ears. Every movement sent ecstasy throughout you. You were babbling and drooling, no clue what was escaping your mouth.   
  
“Are you going to come for me? Are y-you going to cum for this worthless piece of trash? P-please, I want you to feel good f-first!” He pinched your clit as he hit a spot inside you just right, making your orgasm wash over you in waves. You gasped for air, entire body shuddering as your walls fluttered around his cock. He whined as you tightened around him. 

“Hn- th-thank you, thank you-! I l-love you, so much!” Nagito was able to buck into you one more time before he’s cumming, suddenly filling you up to the brim with his warm seed. A dazy smile stretched on your lips, it felt good.

He pulled out of you while you were still in your haze, entirely relaxed and warm. “You should see how gorgeous you look right now…” Nagito laid down next to you, burying his face into your neck and letting out a content hum. Both of you were happy in the afterglow. 

“My world, my everything- I’m so lucky to get to be with you like this…! You won’t ever leave me, right?”

“Of course not…” You mumbled, still a bit out of it. Nagito smiled against your neck. In the background, you could still hear the movie playing, completely forgotten.


End file.
